


Overworking? No problem, just take a road trip

by CHiLDISTIRED



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad sans found family go brrrrrrrr, Dusty is a mad scientist, ErrorMAre - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Noot overworks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roadtrip, he does lil chemistry experiments, he pretends tho, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHiLDISTIRED/pseuds/CHiLDISTIRED
Summary: Error is worried his husband is making himself sick over working, so he arranges a family road trip! Surely nothing can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Errormare, Nightmare/Error
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Overworking? No problem, just take a road trip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super indulgent fic that I’m gonna write in between chapters for my main fic.

Nightmare yawned as he picked up another paper, it was the end of term which meant plenty of papers to grade before the next one started. He’d been attempting to get them all done within the first few days of the holiday so he could spend the rest of it with his family. A plan that had clearly failed as he was two days in still marking at 3am, he checked how far he’d gotten half an hour ago and found he’d only marked a quarter of the papers. He sighed heavily as he had to correct yet another spelling mistake, wondering why his students had decided to major in English if they couldn’t spell ‘because’ correctly.

He reached over to take a sip of his coffee only to find the cup disappointingly empty. Another sigh as he got up out of his chair to refill his cup, maybe he should just get a machine in here rather than walking to the kitchen. That being said, his husband might worry if he did that so alas, it seemed the coffee must stay in the kitchen. 

Nightmare began his journey to the kitchen, checking on his boys along the way. He had to readjust Killer’s blanket where he’d managed to kick it off in his sleep and then actually carry dust to bed as he’d fallen asleep at his desk again. No doubt staying up late to work on whatever his latest experiment was, he clacked his teeth on his son’s skull before checking on everyone else. 

Everything was fine, right up until he went to check on his beloved only to find the bed empty. The sheets were rumpled which suggested he’d only just gotten out of bed, perhaps looking for him? Or did he perhaps have a night terror. He blinked in confusion and carried onto the kitchen, hoping to find his lover along the way. 

He checked the dining room and the lounge, coming up empty which only left one place. Nightmare scrubbed a hand over his face and walked in, to find Error leaning against the counter with his arms cross and blocking the coffee machine. Nightmare put his mug down on the counter in anticipation of the scolding he was sure to receive. “What are you doing up love?” He asked, feigning innocence “is something the matter?” 

Error raised his eyebrows “I dunno Mare, maybe it’s that my husband is making himself sick over working and drinking too much coffee” he replied sarcastically. Nightmare winced, it seems he hadn’t been able to avert the dressing down entirely “I’m just trying to get it done so I can spend more time with you and the kids” he explained “if I don’t I’ll be worrying about it for the rest of the holiday.” He added. 

Error’s expression softened “you’re making yourself ill darling” he repeated softly, stepping forward to catch him in an embrace “come to bed, you have a couple of hours before the boys wake up” he murmured. Nightmare wrapped his arms around his husband, feeling some of his stress melt away and nodded his agreement “perhaps I could cook breakfast tomorrow?” He suggested. Error nodded and took his hand, leading him to bed “that would be nice, I’ve planned a trip for tomorrow. Don’t worry about packing, I sorted it with the boys whilst you were locked in your study today” Error told him with a mischievous glint. Nightmare raised his brow skeptically “you’ve been planning” he grumbled as he got into bed. Error hummed an affirmation before snuggling up to him and promptly falling asleep.


End file.
